Almost Lover
by Aline no Tandoku
Summary: Sebuah songfic tentang Erza dan Jellal. First fic in this fandom. RnR?


**Almost Lover**

**.**

**.**

**Fairy Tail ©Hiro Mashima**

**This Fic © Aline no Tandoku**

**Almost Lover © A Fine Frenzy**

**.**

**.**

Erza tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Jellal Fernandes.

_Your fingertips accros my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

Tidak ada yang pernah seindah itu. Saat dia menyentuh tangannya, tertawa bersamanya. Harum tubuhnya, hangat kulitnya yang begitu menyenangkan. Tidak akan pernah ada yang dapat menggantikannya. Menggantikan senyuman yang begitu tulus.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

Ia selalu menyanyikannya lagu sebelum tidur ketika ia tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk. Ia selalu mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, membuatnya benar-benar tenang.

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

Senyumnyalah yang paling penting. Sejak kapan ia berpikir seperti itu? Bahkan sampai sekarang, seorang Erza Scarlet masih sering terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi tentang _dia_.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

Dan saat-saat ketika Jellal ingin membunuhnya. Itu semua salahnya, ia tahu. Tapi kenapa Erza selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali memikirkannya? Seperti sedang menjatuhkan teman terbaikmu kedalam sumur yang paling dalam. Semuanya terasa salah.

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring be heartace_

_Almost lover always do_

Dan hal yang paling tidak bisa dimaafkan olehya. Ia meninggalkannya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan keadaan yang buruk. Ia tidak akan, dan tidak akan pernah melupakan betapa berartinya seorang Jellal Fernandes baginya. Tapi ia telah memunggunginya, dan beraih ke keluarga barunya—Fairy Tail. Sebuah keputusan tepat dan yang paling tidak tepat dalam hidupnya.

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and dance with me_

_Images_

Suatu kejadian bagai menghantamnya. Ketika Jellal memegang tangannya dengan erat, menariknya, kemudian berdansa bersamanya. Dengan alunan musik alam saat malam tiba. Wajahnya memerah malu, sekaligus menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you want the same for me_

Tidak lama untuk mengetahui bahwa ia mencintai Jellal. Rasanya terlalu asli—terlalu mudah. Ia tahu bahwa ia mencintai Jellal dari sifat-sifatnya yang bersahabat. Jellal selalu tahu apa yang disukai dan tidak disukainya. Ia selalu memeluknya saat Erza menangis. Jellal adalah sahabat yang terbaik, namun takdir berkata lain.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring be heartace_

_Almost lover always do_

Sebuah percakapan terngiang di telinganya. Tidak lama setelah ia berpisah dengan Jellal untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ketika akhirnya ia menghapus air matanya.

"Dia sudah berusaha membunuh Erza."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau mengerti, Lucy? Kenapa Erza masih mau menangisi orang yang memperlakukannya seperti itu?"

"Kau bodoh, ya, Gray? _Erza mencintai pria itu_!"

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy_

_To walk right in and out of my life?_

Apakah itu menjadi terlalu mudah? Melepaskan Pangeran Impiannya yang begitu di cintainya—dua kali? Rasanya terasa sengit saat memikirkan itu. Ia terlalu mencintai Jellal. Tapi bahkan orang yang paling bodoh pun tahu. Jellal sudah tidak ada di dalam hidupnya. Terlalu singkat. Terlalu menyiksa. Ia tidak menginginkannya pergi. Tapi Jellal pergi begitu saja. Seakan-akan ia dibolehkan masuk dan keluar sesuka hatinya dari hidup seorang Erza Scarlet. Meninggalkan sang gadis bersama dengan air matanya.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring be heartace_

_Almost lover always do_

"Aku tidak tahu… aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku terlalu lemah, bukan? Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, Erza… bila kau ingin membunuhku, untuk membalas dendam Simon."

_Plak_. "Kau tidak pernah seperti ini, Jellal."

"Aku tahu itu… dan aku tidak mau menyangkalnya, Erza,"

"Kukira kau masih yang dulu." Air mata sang Scarlet menetes.

"Aku tidak berubah, Erza. Setidaknya ada bagian dari diriku yang tidak."

"Apa itu?"

"_Aishiteru, _Erza. Saranghae hamnida. _I love you_."


End file.
